A world with uroboros
by Stardust4
Summary: The final fight has begun! Wesker vs Jill. Can Claire, Steve, Leon, Sherry and David escape before it is too late?
1. The ending of the beginning

**Well this is my first story, hope you like it! I made it because thought about what could happen if the uroboros was released in the world, so I decided to make a story about that! This will be in Jill´s point of view.  
**

The uroboros was spread throughout the World… Excella died, she wasn´t worthy to be with Wesker in this new World. Chris and Sheva were fighting Wesker while I was trying to find an escape route or something to get out of there, in that moment I didn`t know that uroboros was released.

I met with Josh Stone, a Sheva´s friend, he was about to die. I tried to help him but he transformed in some kind of monster the I realized that Wesker made it, this was an apocalypse. I was thinking about the end but an image of Chris appeared in my mind, I needed to find him!

All the majinis were dying too, even if I found something to escape Chris and Sheva would die… Maybe destroying Wesker they won´t die! My desperation while I was running was growing, I didn´t know where to go…

Wherever I looked I saw death. My instinct told me to go where some computers were, for my luck they were functioning. I look through all the cameras in use all over Kijuju and one of them was on an airplane, then I saw wesker and he was fighting with Chris and Sheva.

Wesker looked very angry. Chris and Sheva managed to dogde some of his attacks. Chris opened the airplane´s door so Wesker and Sheva went flying, Chris tried to help her and because of this Wesker grabbed them and the three fell in an area close to a great volcano. I loose no time and head to that area.

Again my luck was great and I found a motorcycle. The place was now full of weird monsters or uroboros that was not of my interest anymore.

Finally I arrived where they were. Wesker was about to kill Sheva but I shot him with my machine gun, Sheva managed to escape and returned to Chris´ side. Wesker smirk and looked at me and said "Even if you mange to defeat me, which I doubt, you will die for sure because you´re not worthy for uroboros" Wesker looked at Chris and Sheva and the returned his eyes on me "Except you Jill, you´ll watch your dear partner die hahahaha".

"Now let´s finish this!" those were his last words before our final fight…

The bastard was so agile he kicked Sheva`s face and the punch Chris´ face I was in a higher place than them, I began to shot him but he dodge all my bullets not before knocking Sheva down, Chris shot him too but that was useless he grabbed him by his neck, I jumped down and i realized that i still had a little of the super strength i had before so I kicked his face making him to let go of Chris.

"Chris are you okay?" I asked he just nooded. "It looks that you keep some of your strength but it is useless against me!" Wesker said then he tried to punch me but dogde him and the shot him in the stomach, that made him more angry, he went for Chris but he counter attacked him and like me he shot him in the stomach with his magnum. Wesker looked like a beast he put all his force in his hand and went again for Chris, in a few seconds he was in front of him and was about to hit him I run where the two were and jumped pushing Chris and receiving the punch, I fell on the ground and saw Chris running where i was then I closed my eyes and saw dark...

I opened my eyes and the standed up the fastest i could "Chris!" I screamed, there was none, no Chris, Sheva or Wesker... I explored the place, then I watch the worst thing in the world, first i saw Sheva lying dead in the ground the blood through all her face, a few steps closer was lying... Chris, I couldn´t believe it he was dead and I didn´t save him! I kissed him in the lips "He will never know what I felt all this time..." I thought, I was crying... But thinking about Wesker made me stop, "I´ll kill you!!"

"Maybe I am the only sane person in the world but I will kill you!" those were my last words and was the begining of my new jouney.

**I will probably add a chapter 2! Thanks for reading this, please review!**


	2. Chris is dead

**Hello! again I really thank all the persons that reviewed this (tiger snaps, divine arion and chaos 0283) ****and read this you make me happy!! and sorry because in the first chapter i had a lot of mistakes but i was sleepy! here is part 2 enjoy like i enjoyed writing this! This is Wesker´s point of view!**

I knock out Valentine, if she was a normal human she could probably be dead by now, whatever… first things first. I looked where Chris was, I loved his angry face, but now he was alone.

"I guess that this is a fair fight, one on one, don´t you think that Chris?" Chris put his eyes on Jill and then said "You´re right… I won´t let you win Wesker".

We began our fight, of course Chris was slower than me. I was winning this fight but then that idiot reacted, he took out his magnum and shot me plenty of times but at the time that was useless because i managed to dogde them. I guess my pride made me a little weak because Redfield managed to put a bullet through my arm, I think I understimated him.

After the shot I received he punched me in the face with all his force, I couldn´t believe it... that actually hurt me a lot. His next move was again a punch but I dogde it. I took my samurai edge and I was abaout to shoot him but that stupid girl, I think her name was Sheva..., shot me with her rifle.

"Eat that ugly bastard! Sheva screamed "You were better unconscious...". I point my pistol to Chris´ head and said to Sheva "Do something stupid and I will blow Chris´brain..." I returned my eyes on Chris "Now... answer me this Chris... Why did you come to Africa? What was your real reason?". "What?!" he answered I smirk "Because of uroboros and me or.. because your old partner?" He closed his eyes and then said "I...I, why do you want to know? That´s not of your business!"

"You wanted to save Jill, didn´t you? I asked him again "Of course she is my partner!" With that response he really made me laugh "Hahaha I thought your partner was that African girl!" Sheva looked now very angry "Chris! Don´t listen to him, he is just playing with your mind!!" Sheva told him. Chris looked very upset. "Chris, Chris please don´t tell me that you´d fallen in love with Jill". "Shut the fuck up! You will never understand, you had no feelings, you don´t know how is living knowing that someone you could never told what you feel is dead!"

I walked away from him and jumped to a higher place. "Chris..." Sheva said to herself in a low voice. "Now what Wesker?!" he asked me. "Let´s play a game" I said then I took out my two handguns one pointing at Sheva and the other at Jill. "I´ll shoot them and you´ll decide who are you going to save..." I said. "No! Why don´t you just kill me now?" He asked with the voice somehow different like he was about to explode, I´d never heard him like that before... I continue speaking "Because that won´t be funny... now, you only have three seconds!".

"Sheva..." Chris said and then she looked at him and said with a smile "Don´t worry... all the people I used to care are dead now, save Jill" Chris interrupted her "But..." Sheva continue "It´s going to be all right, I´m just happy that I could be your partner, thank you for everything, but now that Josh died I cannot live anymore... I... feel empty, now please save her! those where her last words. "One!" I began to count.

"Shit..." Chris looked at Jill who was still unconscious. "Two!" Chris looked at Sheva, she was just smiling at him with tears on her eyes. "And... th..." Sheva closed her eyes... Chris run where Jill was. "Three!" then I shot my two handguns. Chris received Jill´s bullet, it hit his arm, he started to bleed. And I heard him said to Jill "Jill, maybe you can´t hear me but I need to tell you that I love you.. now you must continue fighting because I... I... won´t make it, pleas... please forgive me..."

I jumped where he was and send him flying with a kick. " Any last words Chris?" He looked at me with those eyes full of anger and with a weak voice he said "Don´t you ever kill her!" I coul feel his suffer... then I said "Time to die... Chris!" then I put a bullet through his heart.

"You were one of my best man if not... the best... really, for now I will do what you told me so I won´t touch Valentine..." I thought to myself then I left the place but not before looking at Jill; I felt sad for her but now It was time to see the world that I´d done and time to act as the god i became.

**That s it! hehehehe i will continue with this story! and divine arion you make me love you you re a great person!!!! yey!! Till´next time!**


	3. A little rest and she is alive!

**Well here is Chapter 3 thanks for the ones who reviewed this for you people I´m writing this please don´t hate me because of Chris´death I really like him hehehe but c´mon it is impossible for him to win a battle with Wesker. This chapter is with Jill POV.**

I began to walk with no direction, I already had a goal in my mind but if I found him he would kill me, well if I manage to find him. "I hope there`ll be survivors..." I thought to myself.

I returned to Kijuju and for some weir reason I found none, not a single person, not even a monster. I was so exahusted... and hungry... since whrn I hadn´t eaten? I didn´t remember. I looked for something to eat but everything in kijuju was rotten. I head where Excella and Wesker used to eat and live. While I was walking through Kijuju a thought came to my mind... " Why didn´t wesker killed me? He knows that I have immunity against uroboros so I wouldn´t die, maybe that bastard want me to suffer."

Finally I arrived to that place and thankfully it wasn´t destroyed and was full of pure water and food. I ate like I was insane and drank a lot of water then I head to a bedroom I think it was Wesker´s and I put my body in the shower because I felt so dirty; the shower made me feel better... I wore again that battle suit because I had no other clothes, Excella´s were to tight and to small that bitch wore like a whore.

I stayed in Wesker´s bedroom and screamed "How am I suppose to leave Africa!" the scream echoing all over the place. "I don´t think Wesker will do much in Africa maybe he is going to leave or... already left..." I said to myself I needed to have faith "I hope he is not".

While I was wandering in my mind I heard someone walking I hide as fast as possible and the watch where the moise was coming and I saw him... Wesker, and next to him there was a young woman with blond hair, she spoke "Hey Wesker, what´s your next move?" Wesker answered "Well my dear, tomorrow we are going to leave and go to Europe, then look for people who survived this..." that really scared me a lot but I tried to stay calm and continued listening. The woman was about to leave the place but Wesker without looking at her, said "Sherry I want you to look for Steve when we arrive to Europe and see if he survived" she just nooded.

"Sherry... I think I´d heard that name..." I spoke to myself. When Sherry left the room Wesker took out his clothes, I couldn´t stop watching him he was just perfect. That perfect body, his great chest, his big arms and that fucking ass, oh god... then he went to the bathroom and I heard water so he took a shower I thought. That was my opportunity to leave the place, I was about to leave when Sherry appeared. "Shit..." I muttered then returned where I was thank god she didn´t see me. "Wesker?" Sherry said "What?" he asked "Oh, I´m sorry I didn´t want to disturb you but... What about Valentine? I fet a shiver in my spine, I try not to breath si I could hear the answer "Well I had other plans for her beside not killing her was Redfield´s last desire" that was his answer. "Chris why?" I just thought. Sherry sat in the bed looking at the bedroom´s door "I just thought that you wanted me to bring her, hehehe to tell you the truth I don´t believe that this is just a Redfield´s thing..." Wesker laughed "Smart girl, after all I think that she´ll find him so don´t worry, now go to prepare everything for tomorrow" Sherry left the place laughing.

I had to stay in there because it could be so dangerous to leave, if left Wesker´s bedrrom he would see me and if I manage to leave his bedroom Sherry would see me and... kill me. I decided to stay right where I was. Wesker went out of the bathroom and headed to the bed, he was just in boxers and looked very tired. I was in a kind of closet full of Excella´s clothes it was so big, I guess that I didn´t have to worry. I looked at wesker and he reminded me when I was in S.T.A.R.S.

_We were in the office, just Wesker and me, everyone had left the office but i hadn´t because I couldn´t finish my paperwork so I decided to take a rest, my eyes were so dry the hurt a lot. I looked at Wesker, he was working in his laptop and like always with that serious face, he looked so handsome. I felt like a highschool girl watching the handsome senior "he´ll never look at me" I thought. I was dreaming about him when I heard Wesker screaming at me "Valentine!" he found no answer "Miss Valentine..." again nothing "Jill!" I look at him "What happened sir? something weird happened he smiled at me "I thought that you were a goner" I couldn´t he smiled "I´m so sorry sir..." I blushed he looked awsome smiling. "You can finish that later" he said "Let´s go" he standed up and looked at me again "I´ll take you to your car" I just nooded and smiled._

_We arrived where my car was and suddenly Wesker pulled me closer to him "Watch your step you almost fell in that hole" I was so close to him, silence invaded us I was about to thank him but he spoke first "You had such an amazing eyes" I blushed a lot "Sir... I-I..." but Chief Irons appeared "Hey you two, I´m trying to take my car out of here and you don´t let me pass!" Wesker blushed too and with a smile he blinked his left eye to me and then left._

With that thought I closed my eyes I wanted to cry I felt so lost but later I fell asleep.

**Believe me in next chapter there´ll be a lot of Chris/Jill is just that I think that in some way Jill felt something for Wesker, been with him for 2 years!!! for now her attraction is more sexual than a feelings thing that she had with Chris. And yeah I brought Sherry Birkin to the storyand in the future other RE characters will appear.**

**Thanks for reading!! Till´next time!  
**


	4. The plane and the flashbacks

There was a lot of noise, I couldn´t believe that I managed to sleep, all I could see was light, it almost made me blind. When my eyes got used to the light I look where Wesker was supposed to be and he wasn´t in his bed, searching for him I realized that Wesker was about to open the closet´s door. I hide behind some dresses. When Wesker opened the door Sherry came in sight "What are you doing?" Wesker closed the door "I thought that someone or something has been in here all night" Sherry looked at him with a weird gaze "Ok... let´s hurry we gotta leave, I´d prepared a private plane" She said then left laughing, Wesker followed her.

"That was close" I said, yeah I know this was my last chance for leaving Africa but first I needed to do something... I gotta pee. I got out of the bathroom and then I followed them. thank god that they were close to the big building. Some uroboros monsters were around the place, one was directing his attack to Sherry but Wesker shot it with his hydra "Where are our servants?" Wesker asked her "In the airfield..." She answered with a scared face then the two got into a car. I looked for the motorcycle that brought me there, a monster was about to hit me but I shot it with my handgun, I found the motorcycle and then followed Wesker, not to close but in a good distance.

On the way to the airfield I dogded a lot of big monsters. Finally, we were at the airfield, I hide again and watched the situation. Wesker and Sherry went out of the car, in front of them two men appeared, they looked like the hadn´t any feelings just like... like me when I was under Wesker´s control; I thought I was the only one with the P-30. "The flight will be in five minutes..." one of them said. Wesker said to Sherry "What did you do to them to keep them alive?" and Sherry answered "I´ve injected them with a substance made of Jill´s blood" After their short speech, they entered the place with the two men as bodyguards. "Damn you Wesker... I hate myself..." I spoke.

I looked for another door or something to get into the airfield, I found a vent, it was in a high place but I jumped and reached it. I pass through the vent, it lead me close to the private plane. One of the mysterious men appeared and walked inside the plane, I hide behind some boxes. Now I needed to make my way inside the plane. The other man opened the cargo door and put some luggage inside, when he was looking to another direction I moved as quickly as I could and got in the cargo without been seen. In the cargo I could hear people walking inside the plane, for now I was safe.

The thoughts began to swallow me... again, I felt sad and alone; been inside a plane reminded me of Chris, oh I missed him so much. In that moment I wanted to give up, to kill myself and maybe if heaven exists I could be with him. I was about to cry but I closed my eyes to stop that, by doing that I could see Chris... I could feel him even smell him.

_It was 2005. For the first time in a long time we were having vacation, we were in Hawaii. Chris and I were playing like little kids in the sand, I told him that I could do a better castle of sand than him. I ran for wet sand and the returned to continue my perfect creation, he was trying to finish it before me using dry sand; yes, he finished before me but then great wind passed and sent flying Chris´little castle, I laughed at him almost crying. That was a lot of fun then he rested on the beach and a plane came in sight in the sky, Chris looked at it and smiled with a sad face "Did you missed the Airforce?" I asked him "Yeah..." he answered then he looked at me and spoke "Next year I´ll fly a great plane... Wanna come with me?" I smiled at him "Of course!". The late afternoon appeared in front of us, such a beatiful sun we saw then he got closer, his face almost touching mine, our lips even closer... a kid shouted "Look mom, they´re about to kiss!" We blushed and laughed "Wanna eat something?" he asked me "Great idea" I answered back_.

If only I wasn´t "dead" in 2006, I could probably had gone with him, I would love been with him. Again the desperation appeared... "Yeah maybe it´ll be better if I give up" I thought after all I didn´t think that there will be survivors and if they were, maybe they were just like Wesker. "But if I gave up Chris´death will mean nothing, no, I just can´t, I´ll do my best" I thought, with all those fights in my mind I needed to do somthing to distract me. I heard voices, I tried to hear Wesker´s conversation so I could be prepared if something happens. I lowered my breath to hear better.

"Did you really think Burnside is alive?" Wesker asked "Of course, why are you so worried about him?" Sherry now asked, Wesker spoke "Because he is doing me an important favor". A thought came to my mind "Claire..." I said "maybe is the Steve Burnside that she met in Europe... or maybe I´m confusing the name". They continued talking "Wesker, you really look worried... what´s the favor he is doing to you?" Sherry spoke "You´ll find out when we arrive to Europe... if they are alive..." He spoke coldly. "They?" I muttered, maybe another freak to deal with. After that they were speechless.

"Claire..." I reapeated the name in my head "Are you alive?". Again another flashback...

_January 1999, Chris was now living in San Francisco with his sister Claire. For the first time I wanted to see Claire instead of Chris, I was so worried about her, about what happened in Europe and Antarctica. Since I met her in Racoon City I found in her a friend, one of the best I could ever wish to have. I arrived at their house and Chris was outside it, when he looked at me he smiled, I ran and hug him. "How is Claire?" I asked with a worried look "She is doing well, a little sad... but... c´mon let´s go with her" I nooded. I sat down in the sofa "I´ll bring her" Chris spoke and in less than a minute I saw her, she was just standing in front of me without moving not even speaking so I spoke "Claire..." suddenly she exploded in tears "Jill... I-I missed you!" then she ran and hug me with all her strength "What happened to you?" I asked her. She told me everything about Alexia, Alfred, even Wesker but the one that she was crying for was her beloved guy named Steve, Steve Burnside and she told me that maybe he could be alive because of Wesker´s words._

_The night came and we were having dinner, Claire was calm now, we were laughing, we were happy. "Yeah and Chris fell in the swimming pool! hahaha" Claire and I laughed a lot, Chris blushed "But Jill and you pushed me!" he protested. We finished our dinner and went to sleep, Chris went first, but before that Claire grabbed my arm and I looked at her, she smiled then she spoke "You´re my best friend, thank you for everything" I smiled back "You too". Claire watched if Chris was around and then said to me "When are you going to tell Chris that you love him?" I blushed a little "What are you talking about?" she spoke at my ear "Don´t play with me, I know you..." I was about to tell her the truth but Chris screamed "Are you ever going to bed!" Claire distracted a little and I free myself "I´m so tired, good night!" after saying this I ran, Claire looked at me with an angry face "Jill!" she screamed._

The plane was landing, we were finally in Europe. I didn´t know in what part of Europe. I needed to keep an eye on Wesker and found out about Steve and the other person that was with him, then look for Claire and the others. "Jill you must have faith..." I said to myself. The cargo door opened.


	5. Claire you are alive!

**Thank you for the few people that reviewed my story I love you! jeanix and Divine Arion! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I opened my eyes when the door was opened by one of the mysterious men, I was far away the door and the luggage was coser to it. The man walked and grabbed the luggage, I didn´t have a place to hide... he saw me. With a fast movement he tried to kick me, I managed to dodge him then ran to the exit, he ran after me. I was about to exit the cargo when the other man appeared in front of me. I didn´t want to hurt them. I knew how they felt so I tried to pass theough his side but he was faster and kikced me in the stomach. I tried to react but the other man kicked me too, I felt blood inside my mouth.

I didn´t know how but I dogded the other two kicks that they were going to give me. Doing this I had time to ran again, I got out of the plane and closed te cargo door from the outside. They were trapped for now...

I was outside the airfield, the whole place was in complete destruction, there was fire everywhere but no monsters nor people. It was 11 o´clock in the morning, I knew that because there was a big clock in a restaurant in front of the airfield "I guess the monsters are around in the afternoon" I spoke to myself.

Wesker and Sherry came out of the building, I hide as always. "Where are our servants?" Sherry asked "I don´t know but we need to hurry..." Wesker answered "But my luggage... my clothes..." Sherry said in a sad tone. As soon as Wesker walked a lot of nosters appeared... I mean uroboros "I guess they only appear if Wesker is in here..." I said. But something was different... they didn´t attack Wesker. "Walk close to me" He said to Sherry.

"We need to go to the Tricell building that is in the center of London" Sherry said "Let´s move then" Wesker reply back and then they left. "So we are in England..." I thought if I really wanted to go after Wesker I needed more weapons. My luck returned "I hope my father house still exists in here" I spoke, I remembered that my father used to live in London since 2004. While I was thinking, the monsters saw me and tried to attack me, I shot them with the machine guns but they were strong. Suddenly the two P30 men showed, I couldn´t deal with them too.

They began to shoot me, they just scratched my arm, I ran where they were and the monsters followed me then I passed between the two men and the monsters attacked the men, I didn´t want to do that but it was me or them and I had things to do so I couldn´t die.

I loved my memory, I could remember the streets and everything. My father´s house was closer "Dick I hoe that you´re alive..." I spoke while I was running.

I arrived at Dick´s house and prepared me if anything was wrong inside the house. I tried to open the front door but it was locked which was strange then I go for the windows, the only one that I could open was the kitchen´s one "Master of unlocking... bullshit..." I laughed. I got inside the kitchen, I watched carefully and walked two steps when I felt a gun in my head; the lights were turned on that made me blind for a second, I blinked and looked at the person in front of me.

"Leon?" I asked. He looked at me carefully, it´s been three years since I saw him and now that I was blonde, he might have problems recognizing me.

"Is that you Jill?" He asked me " Of course I am! Please tell whoever is behind me to lower the gun" I implored "Claire... It´s Jill!". She lowered her gun and I turned around to see her. She looked at me with a scare face, in that moment I totally forgot that I was presumed dead.

"You´re alive!" Claire screamed, she hug me. I couldn´t said anything to her I felt guilty about Chris´death."Jill is something wrong?" she asked me I couldn´t answer "Please don´t ask me again" I said inside my mind". Claire looked very upset.

"Chris... Chris and his partner Sheva..." my voice was about to break I wanted to cry, Claire opened her eyes a lot and said in low voice "No..." I looked at the window "They were killed by... by Wesker..." I said. Claire felt on her knees and didn´t move. I hug her, tears escaping from her beautiful blue eyes.

Hours later we were in the hallway Claire was far away from us still without saying anything. "How did you get here and didn´t get infected?" I asked Leon " We received a phone call and knew about Wesker possible succes and about the infection he sent us a kind of vaccine then told us to go to England because there was a chance that Wesker will come there" He said "Who?" I asked him "Never met him, he told us that he will be in England too but that´s all" He answered.

"And you, what happened in Africa and how aren´t you infected?" he asked me "I´m immune to the virus... because..." I said then I told them everything that happened in Africa. When I finshed Claire walked where I was and slapped me "I told you he loved you! You... you are such an idiot!" Claire screamed at me I just answered "I´m sorry..." I touched my cheek that hurted a lot "Claire stop this, I know how you feel but we need to stop Wesker!" Leon yelled at Claire, she left the place crying. "She´s going to be alright..." Leon said.

I continue talking with Leon. "What happened with my father and everyone?" I asked Leon trying to forget the pain in my cheek "Dick told us we could stay at his house but when we arrived he weren´t here anymore and the others... we really don´t know, we called them and told them to come here but they never appeared and now everything is in destruction" He said. "I see... I am going to see Claire" I said and he nooded.

I went upstairs and watched Claire she was sitting on a chair, when she saw me she said "I´m so sorry..." I smiled "Come I need to tell you something that I omitted" I said. She came closer to me "Sherry and maybe Steve are alive..." I said "What?" she said in a surprised tone " I know that you´re sad so I am but need to keep moving, ok?" she nooded and said "I´ll be strong".

We prepared ourselves with all the weapons we could handle and wait for the morning to come then we left the house "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Claire, she nooded. After this we headed to the center of London in car. We arrived at a big building with the Tricell logo on it. "What do you think Wesker will do now?" Leon asked " I don´t know, I doubt that someone will survive or had survived uroboros and become a "perfect" human but we´ll see" I aswered.

"Well ladies, det off the car..." Leon spoke while he was opening the doors for us. We walked to th back entrance of the building "What are we supposed to do when we enter?" Claire asked "We must see Wesker´s next move and see if there are any suvivors then see if there is any cure or vaccine like the two of you had" I answered, they nooded.

"One..." I spoke "Two" Leon spoke now then Claire screamed "Three!". We broke in the building, we ran through a big hall and found a big stairs "Let´s go upstairs" Claire said, she went first, I went second and leon was behind me. When we finished going upstairs, suddenly Claire stopped walking and pushed Leon and me behind a wall. We almost encountered Wesker and the others.

"Shhh" Claire said in a low voice, we nooded. Wesker was with Sherry and their servants, he looked like he was waiting for something "When are they going to come?" Wesker asked "Actually I think that they are coming..." Sherry said then a tall man with red hair came in sight and he was holding a baby with blond hair.

"Steve..." the three of us said in unison. "Why is Steve with a baby?" Sherry asked Wesker and he answered "Well my dear, this baby is..."

**Please R&R because that make me happy! Thank you for reading!**


	6. The encounters

**Well here is Chapter 6!!! I hope your likeng this because I have my doubts but whatever just let me know what you think, after all I do enjoy writing.**

**Jill´s POV.  
**

"The baby is… is my daughter" Wesker spoke proudly. Leon, Claire and I looked at each other "That bastard has a daughter? I spoke, I couldn´t remember anything about that... maybe that happened while I was in the test tube...

"How?" Claire asked to none "I don´t think it´s Sherry´s..." Leon declared, Claire and I looked with disgust "No way!" we said to Leon. We continued listening to their conversation.

"What´s her name? Ohh she is so cute!" Sherry asked when Steve gave the baby to her "Her name is Jennifer" Albert told her.

Sherry continued playing with the baby while Steve was giving a disk to Wesker "So in here is all the information about the reaction of uroboros around the world" Wesker spoke, Steve nooded and then said "And the survivors are going to arrive in a few hours" making Wesker smile. "Survivors..." Claire spoke with fear.

"But Wesker what are you planning to do with all this destruction?" Steve asked, Wesker looked at Jennifer and passed his hand in her beautiful hair "We will be like the phoenix... we are going to reborn from our ashes" Wesker said.

"I see..." Steve said somewhat worried "Let´s wait in the main hall" Steve spoke again but now heading to the stairs. We felt cold our blood, Steve could see us so we prepared for anything but suddenly Wesker said "I´ll go to the computers room, call me when they arrive" then he walked to the opposite direction making Steve stop. Steve was about to continue walking but now Sherry made him stop "Wait Steve I´m going with you just let me ask something to Wesker!" Sherry said to him, by hearing his name Wesker stopped and looked at Sherry.

"Who is her mother?" Sherry asked Wesker but he just smiled and left. "Wesker!" Sherry screamed and Steve laughed "Let´s go..." Sherry walked with Steve holding Jennifer and with an angry face. With those seconds that they gave us we managed to hide in a better place so Steve and Sherry couldn´t see us.

"Sherry is still a little girl" Leon spoke "Yeah but Steve is a man now..." Claire said with delusion "Are you alright?" I asked her but she just ignored me "We need to spy Wesker" she spoke, Leon looked at her "Yes we need to spy him and Steve and Sherry too" He said.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable I stop hiding and walked where Wesker was "I´ll go for Wesker..." I spoke. Claire followed me "You´re not going alone... it´s dangerous, Leon can spy the other two, right Leon?" she said and we looked at him "Um... I... ye... yeah" He spoke with hesitation "See? now let´s go" I don´t know why but I ignored her, when she finished talking I was farther away from her.

I continued walking but I felt bad for ignoring Claire "I guess Wesker went this way" I spoke but I get no response, it was supposed that Claire was behind me but I looked for her and she wasn´t there anymore. "Shit" I muttered. The place was so huge and confusing... that´s for sure.

"Should I return?" I asked myself, maybe she decided to go with Leon I shouldn´t worry; I kept on walking "Where is the stupid computers room... Wesker?" I couldn´t find him and I didn´t know how to return, I felt desperate "Wesker were in the fuck you are!" I screamed, I didn´t notice that I had done that "Right here... my dear..." I froze when I heard that voice, I mean Wesker´s voice.

**Claire´s POV.**

Somewhat I got separated from Jill, I guess she got angry with me, I looked if Leon was still there but he wasn´t, I felt useless "Maybe if I found something useful, they won´t be angry with me" I said to myself so I went searching for something.

"Mmmmmh this place is so big..." I muttered "Oh Chris what should I do now...?" In that moment I wanted him to be with me.

_"Chris, Chris!" I screamed while I was crying and running to his bedroom "What happened Claire?" He asked with a sleepy voice but when he saw me crying he looked worried, In that time I was seven and he was thirteen, "I had a nightmare, it was about our parents... again..." I said while he was hugging me._

_He cleaned up the tears of my cheeks and smile "Everything is going to be alright, I´m here with you" He said and I nooded._

_"Chris?" I spoke "Yeah..." he said almost falling asleep "Promise me that you will never leave me alone..." I said and close my eyes, the last thing I heard was his response "I promise...". We fell asleep._

"You promised me that but now... you´re not here" I thought almost crying. Suddenly I felt someone or something grabbing my arm and I looked at what grabbed me "Leon... You almost kill me of a fright!" I yelled at him, he smiled "What are you doing in here?" I asked him "Steve went upstairs and I followed him because he could find you... but anyway where is Jill?" He said "I guess she went for Wesker and I got lost..." I spoke without proud.

"It´s alright... I almost lost myself but I followed Steve" He said, somehow I could feel another presence "I knew that you were following us!" Steve yelled at us. "Steve why are you doing this, do you remember me?" I asked him while Leon was pointing his gun at him "Of course I remember you but I didn´t expect you here... Sherry come here!" Steve spoke loudly "What are you planning?" Leon asked Steve but he just smirked and that made Leon angrier "I´ll shoot you if you do something stupid!" Leon screamed at him.

"I don´t think you will do that Leon..." Sherry said poiting her gun at Leon "Sherry..." Leon and I muttered. "Now... follow me..." Steve ordered.

**Jill´s POV**

His servants appeared and began to attack me, I felt so furious so I could dodge them easily even kicked them in the face, it looked that I still had my powers but why...

"Remarkable you still had super-strenght" Wesker said and smirked. I sent flying his servants "Shut up!" I yelled at him

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him with my voice full of anger "I am going to recreate this world..." He spoke and began to walk where I was "Bullshit... You killed Chris!" I screamed at him, he smiled at me "He died in a fair fight that was just between he and I" He said now getting closer, I stepped back "Fair.... just between Chris and you? You don´t understand Wesker... I was there in the mansion, I was there in the Spencer State even in Russia! I am going to kill you!" saying this I took out my magnum.357 and shot him but as I thought he dogded all the bullets.

While he was in the air dogding my bullets, I ran as fast as I could and kicked him in the stomach with all my strenght but in less than a second he punched me in the face and then hold me from my neck "Jill... I understimated your abilities..." He said.

I took out my knife and tried to cut him but he let go of me and stepped back "Do you really want to kill me?" He asked me I took out again my magnum and shot him "Of course!" I answered him, in that moment I really wanted to kill him, it was not Chris´war only, I felt unimportant and I hated feeling that way... where is my dignity as a soldier?

"We need to talk..." He said while he sent flying my magnum "You´re kidding right?" I asked him and tried to kick him, he dogded and I ran where my magnum was and he went behind me "I´m not kidding!" He yelled and tried to hit me in my face but I avoided his attack "You will calm down Valentine!" he said and hit me in the back of my head "No... no" I muttered until I lost conscious.

I opened my eyes and I was in Wesker´s arms, I felt so weak so I didn´t try to move "Where am I?" I asked him "With me and all your friends..." He answered "Can you walk?" He asked me with a kind voice, I felt comfortable in his arms but I couldn´t let him know that "Yes... yes I can, just let me go..." I answered. I looked at Claire and Leon, they were inside a cell "Are you alright?" I asked them "I´ve been better" Leon answered but Claire stayed quiet.

"Time to talk..." Wesker said I looked at Claire and Leon again and then turned to see Sherry, Steve and Jennifer "What if I refuse?" I asked him "Your friends will die..." He spoke coldly, that was the response that I was expecting. Wesker was about to start talking but I looked at him "It´s necessary to talk in front of them?" I said, he took off his sunglasses "As you wish..." He said and put again his sunglasses, I guess that question made him angry then he walked out of the room "Don´t try anything funny..." He spoke. I gave Claire a sight of I´ll be fine, she nooded uncomfortably then I followed Wesker.

We arrived at a big bedroom, it was well-set "Why didn´t you kill me? Just because you wanted to talk with me...?" I asked him lookin at a Jennifer´s photo "Chris told me to do that and because I really needed to say you something" He answered me.

"Chris...? what the fuck could be so important for you to tell me..." I spoke with anger again. He looked at the same photo I was watching before "My daughter..." He said.

I interrupted him "What... do you need a nanny?" I asked with sarcasm he looked very angry "Jill... Jennifer... she is yours..." He spoke, I couldn´t believe that "Don´t play with me you big idiot!" I yelled at him.

"You don´t remember but I needed to do that because I wanted a perfect child, I wanted someone worthy to carry my blood and your body was perfect for that" he said with a voice full of truth.

I felt used "So I am somekind of reproduction animal... you are an asshole... you-you abused me!" I screamed closing my eyes. "No, no... to tell you the truth it didn´t look that you hated to..." He said but I interrupted him "Shut up!" I blushed a little "Are you trying to say that I enjoyed being fucked by you!" I said.

He walked closer to me "Jill you had a crush with me since S.T.A.R.S." he spoke "But I love Chris!" I said, Wesker smiled "I told you that it was a crush not love..." He said, I looked to an opposite direction "But you´re a bastard and... I... was immature in that time... and... and I hate you" I spoke with hesitation.

He took me of my waist "You don´t hate me... and even if you manage to kill me what are you going to do then..." He said and I pushed him "I-I will look for survivors... and... and..." I really didn´t know what to do.

"Look... your blood is a vaccine for uroboros but not a cure, that´s why Claire and Leon are alive because someone stole some vaccines I made and gave them to them but that was useful before uroboros was spread" He said coldly and I felt tears escaping from my eyes.

"So... everything is lost..." I muttered "No it is not because now there won´t be wars, deaths... humans provoke that but without them we will live in heaven without even been dead..." He spoke. A lot of doubts were inside my head, maybe he was right or maybe not... I was thinking when I felt his arms around me again "I need my goodess, after all... with your help I created uroboros" He spoke in my ear I looked at him "There´s no need to fight... not anymore..." he was saying while his face was closer to my face "No..." I whispered. We were about to kiss...

**Leon POV.**

We were inside the cell just as Sherry told us to do, they told us everything that had happened to them and that in that moment we needed to act as if we were enemies to make Wesker think that. But now that he left to talk with Jill we could stop pretending that.

"Steve who gave you the vaccines?" I asked him, he looked at me with a serious look "Ada did... she told me about you and Claire, she was so worried about you..." He answered me. I really missed her "Is she alive?" I asked but now was Sherry who answered me "We don´t know... I´m sorry...". I looked at the floor, I hoped that she was alright.

"So that baby is Jill´s" Claire spoke looking to none and Sherry nooded "Claire... please stop been angry with us..." Sherry said to Claire "But you are with Wesker, Chris´killer... you two are traitors!" Claire yelled at them "Believe me that this new world is going to be good!" Sherry declared "Yes... full of destruction..." Claire said.

"In the future it won´t be like that!" Steve said to Claire but she didn´t even look at him "Didn´t they love each other?" I asked inside my mind. Steve standed up and looked at Claire "Do you want to return to a world with war, death and hatred?" He asked her but she looked at him with eyes full of anger "No! I just want my brother back!" She spoke and broke in tears. Everyone stayed quiet.

I began to think that... yes we were living in a world full of shit but can wesker make it better... Steve looked at his cell "They had arrived..." He said to Sherry "Who?" I asked him "The survivors of uroboros... I mean the ones that had evolve thanks to uroboros" He said and left the room to tell Wesker the news.

"Claire I am so sorry about your brother, but you need to understand" Sherry said to Claire and then followed Steve as always with Jennifer in her arms.

"Claire... maybe..." I spoke but she didn´t let me finish "You too?" She asked me angryly "Maybe we survived for some reason... besides getting angry won´t lead you to anywhere" I said to her "Maybe? Maybe everyone is insane now..." She spoke. I raised my arm and she came to me and hug me "Yeah... that´s what you need" I thought.

**Well thanks for reading!!! please R&R!!**

**And my lovely divine arion yeah you were right about the baby´s parents hehehehe take care!  
**


	7. Love?

**Here´s chapter seven!! Thanks for reading this Divine Arion, Drackwolf, Orion, michellex, cloudysmile, jeannix, sexyevil nat. Please R&R!!!**

**Wesker´s POV**

I was still holding Jill, I could smell her, I could feel her, our lips were so close now. She looked at me with that beautiful worried face.

"Why are you doing this... first you tried to kill me... don´t you remember that I was going to be the first subject for uroboros?" She asked me, I smiled at her "I did that because I knew that you were special" I answered her and continued to get closer to her.

"But what about... what about when you wanted to kill me with your tyrant?" she spoke again. "Oh c´mon" I thought then smiled again "In that moment my feelings for you weren´t this hard" I said, our lips were touching now.

"You and I... we... we are enemies... arch-enemies..." she muttered nervously but I could see that she was blushing, I kissed her... and she returned my kiss but a few seconds later she broke it "Now what..." I thought "We shouldn´t be doing this, we must fight..." she said.

"Shhh, stop talking... just enjoy" I spoke and we kissed again, my tongue dancing with her tongue. She had this fabulous flavor, exquisite... this was just perfect.

"Sir... the surv... oh I´m so sorry!" Steve screamed making Jill push me "What happened here?" Sherry asked with a smirk then she walked were Jill was and gave her the baby "I think that you should hold her" Sherry said to her, Jill hesitated to hold her but Sherry was far away from her, she returned with Steve.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked Steve while looking at Jill and Jennifer, Jill was just watching Jennifer like she didn´t believe that she was real "I came to tell you that the survivors are here..." Steve said while looking at Jill too.

"I´ll go in a minute" I spoke, Sherry and Steve nooded and left the room "So what do you think about our girl?" I asked Jill.

"She is so beautiful... but is she really mine?" She spoke while she was caressing Jennifer "Why should I lie to you?... After all she looks like you, those amazing eyes you have, she has them too" I said. It looked like she ignored me because she was thinking.

"Well I´ll leave you two, I´ll see you later" I spoke and kissed Jennifer in the forehead when I did this Jill looked at me with kind eyes "Are you going to leave my friends in that cell?" She asked me with a worried voice "Believe me Steve will not let Claire stay in there" I said then I left the room.

I arrived to a little balcony, in there I could see all the main hall and all the people that arrived. This people looked to me pretty normal "Servants!" I screamed and my two servants appeared behind me "Fight them" I spoke coldly.

"Well... now you need to prove me that you´re not normal humans..." I said to the people in the main hall, they were like thirty persons, men and women but no childs or elders. My servants jumped down and began to attack...

**Claire´s POV**

"Hey Leon..." I spoke while I was hug by him "Yes?" He answered me back "Do you really miss Ada that much?" I asked him then I looked at him in the eyes.

"Y... yes... a little but forget about it" He spoke, he standed up and walked to the wall, I standed up as well but I walked to the opposite direction "Do you love her?" I asked him, I didn´t know why I asked him those things but my curiosity was growing since Steve talked about the vaccines and Ada.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked angrily "Because of what Steve said... about that she was worried about you" I said then I looked at him.

"Look... I don´t know if I love her... I never see her, never talk to her but I can´t let go of her so I can´t really say if what I feel about her is love..." He said. I smiled at him "I hope she is alright" I thought.

I really liked Leon and because of that I felt jealous, I passed with him a lot of time so maybe I was confusing my feelings too, besides seeing Steve again made this more confusing to me "Was it love or friendship?" I asked inside my head.

"Now that we are talking about love... what about Steve? I know that this is like the end of the world but what else can we do inside here" He spoke, thank god that he wasn´t angry anymore.

"I guess that I am just like you... I met him but I can´t let go of him and now that he is here..." I spoke when Steve and Sherry entered the room, Steve always with that serious look, Sherry ran to our cell and opened it.

"What are you doing miss?" I asked her "Freeing you" she answered with those simple words. We got out of the cell and I looked at Sherry "Excuse me... I was meaning why?" I said to her.

"Didn´t you want to get out of there?" Sherry spoke with sarcasm "Sherry..." I spoke coldly, she approached and hug me "I´m just playing Claire... and I did this because you are not a menace for Wesker anymore... and because this is a our wish..." She said, I looked at Steve "Is that right?" I asked him, he nooded.

"Leon come with me!" Sherry screamed and Leon nooded then they left, leaving me alone with Steve... I didn´t know what to do now. He walked closer to me "Claire I..." he spoke but I interrupted him "I´m so sorry about my behaviour minutes ago..." I said.

"Claire I missed you alot and..." Steve spoke with a sad look. Again I fell all the angriness growing inside my body "I´m happy that you are alive but when did you plan to tell me... when the world came to it´s end?" I asked him, I had been worried about him all this years, he didn´t know that I was suffering because of that.

"But I... I love you!" He said and tried to hug me, this was so hard for me but I pushed him "Steve I am not a teenager anymore! Ten years... I had worried about you for ten years!" I spoke almost crying "You think that with your words ten years of suffer will dissapear?" I spoke.

"I´m... I´m so sorry..." He spoke, tears falling from his green eyes "Do you love Leon?" He asked me I tried to calm myself "Steve... don´t ask me that this is not the moment... I need to know you again, I´m sorry that I explode again but everything is falling apart, this is not the right time..." I said.

"I understand Claire but I am not a child either..." he spoke coldly. I really wanted to explode again... Wesker´s succeed, Chris´death but I needed strength because my friends needed me.

"Let´s go with Sherry and Leon" He said "But Steve what can I do if I am not in Wesker´s side... your side?" I asked him, he put his hand in my shoulder "There´s none left in earth, you need to understand..." he spoke "But I don´t want to be close of my brother´s killer... I want revenge" I said to him "But he will kill you, then your brother´s death will be in vain... why don´t you wait and see how things develop?" he said, I just nooded, he was right, Wesker could probably kill me... I was so fucking confused.

"Let´s go with them then..." I said.

**Leon´s POV**

"Where are we going Sherry?" I spoke while we were walking "To your bedroom, I bet that you´re tired" She said, that was strange but she was right "Yeah..." I muttered and she laughed "I miss you Leon" she spoke "Me too sweetheart" I said then we arrived to a big door.

"So here we are, I´ll leave you for now... please go to the prisioners room in thirty minutes" She said and gave me a smile, I returned the smile "Ok, see you then..." I spoke.

I let me fall in the bed "Are you alright Claire and Jill?" I asked to myself but I really felt tired and felt my eyes closing slowly.

_"Ada!" I screamed. I was in Racoon City with Claire, we were fighting this monster that fell from the sky, it wanted Sherry´s necklace._

_"Leon look out!" Claire screamed, the monster was about to hit me but I shot him in the face and ran where Claire and Sherry were "I ran out of ammo" I spoke with a desperate voice "Me too... what are we going to do?" Claire asked me._

_Suddenly Sherry ran and passed on the side of the monster without been harmed "Sherry!" we screamed, she looked at us "Is me who wants!" she said with a voice full of courage. I was about to run for Sherry when Ada appeared and shot the monster._

_"Leon run!" she spoke while Claire grabbed Sherry and ran, Ada was about to follow us when the monster grabbed her, she shot him to free herself and because of this he sent her flying and she crashed on a big mechanism, the monster fell in a hot substance. "Claire you go first, wait for me outside" I said._

_Ada was covered in her own blood "Leon..." she hardly spoke, I knew that she was a gonner so I kissed her, why? I don´t know..._

I woke up "Ada..." I muttered "Please let me live in peace..." I muttered again.

**Jill´s POV**

I was holding Jennifer, I couldn´t believe that she was my daughter, she was so beautiful and she was acting like she had known me for a long time; her beautiful eyes, her delicate skin, she really looked like a combination between Wesker and I.

"I´m so happy that I met you" I said kindly, I never liked children in the past but she was different... she smiled at me and I kissed her cheek, she was playing with my hair.

Sherry entered the room and left some clothes "I think that you´ll be better with this" Sherry spoke and then she left, she was right I felt so uncomfortable with my battlesuit.

I exchanged my clothes "Now I feel better!" I screamed and that made Jennifer laugh, I hold her again "Who are you laughing at?" I spoke kindly. I played with her "Oh Jenny you are so cute and I think Wesker... I mean your dad loves you a lot... but the truth my dear... is that he must pay..." I spoke, I didn´t know when I was going to do that but I had to do that because of Claire and Chris.

I could defeat him... I realized when I got furious I had super-strenght but again my doubts appeared "But if I kill him I would probably feel bad... besides he is like the god of the world, no... I needed to kill him" I thought, I was confused again.

I continued playing with Jenny but suddenly a lot of screams could be heard "What´s that?" I muttered, I opened the bedroom´s door and looked outside, I saw Sherry, she was with a frightened look "What´s happening?" I asked her, she looked at me "Jill... Wesker is testing the survivors..." She answered me I walked out of the room and gave her Jennifer.

"What are you going to do?" She asked while I was walking to the main hall "Take care of her" I said then I ran.

A woman was about to kill one of the servants, the other one was dead and all the people was after the servant that was alive. This people looked like wild animals, they had their eye´s just like Wesker´s. When I got closer I could see that the servant wasn´t the only one who had died, other ten people were dead too.

I felt furious, that poor servant couldn´t control his actions, I decided to save him. I ran and kicked the woman then hold the servant and jumped where Wesker was.

"Enough!" I yelled at Wesker, he looked at me "Are you insane?" he asked angrily I looked with irony at him "Look who is talking..." I spoke. "I was testing..." he began to talk but I didn´t let him finish "I don´t care... you and I have an unfinished fight!" I screamed.

I ran at him and prepared my attack...

**That´s it! please review and let me think your thoughts on my story!! have a nice day.**


	8. Good or Bad?

**Here is chapter 8!!! I am so happy, thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate that! Thanks to: Divine Arion, , Cheli-chan, Chaos0283, Sworn Brother, darkpassion25, drackwolf, michellex and jeanixx I really luv you guys cuz you made me want to write more!**

**Jill´s POV**

"So if that is what you want..." Wesker spoke and in a matter of seconds he appeared behind me and tried to grab me but I dogded him and kicked him in the face sending his sunglasses flying but he was quick and grabbed my leg.

"Poor Jill... who thinks that she can defeat me" He said while he was grabbing me "You´re not kind like when you were kissing me..." I spoke coldly and tried to kick him with my other leg but like the other one he grabbed my leg and smirked.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him "Why? besides you will probably attack me" He spoke. I was standing with my hands.

I smirked and took out my knife making him to send me flying, I standed up and looked at his red eyes "Hey you coward! why don´t you attack me?" I screamed. Suddenly all the people that were in the main hall attacked me, I dodged them "What... why are they doing this?" I asked.

"Because you were attacking his god" Wesker answered me. I distracted for a second when two of them punched me, it hurted a lot but I returned them the punch and again I ran to Wesker "This is between you and me!" I screamed.

Wesker looked at the survivors and they stopped chasing me "Fine" He spoke "That´s what I wanted to hear!" I said then jumped.

Wesker jumped too and the two performed a deadly kick which we both received. The pain was so horrible but I needed to attack him again, I standed up and ran as quickly as possible, he did the same... "Is he copying my moves?" I thought. I took out my blacktail and he took out his samurai edge. We shot...

I felt hot my left leg, I could see a hole in it. I looked at him and he didn´t had a single scratch. "Fuck..." I muttered but I wouldn´t give up, he ran where I was, he moved so fast but again I used my tactic against him. I shot him, he began to dodge and performed difficult moves, that was my opportunity to attack. I shot again and then jumped, in the air he was dodging and I put my gun in his chest and shot twice, I could hear his screams of pain... that really made me happy.

But still in the air he performed a kick before he fell. I felt his shoe on my head and I fell too.

I felt my warm blood in the back of my head, I looked again at him, he was suffering with those bullets in his chest. I standed up without looking to another thing, I felt so weak, I guess I was losing a lot of blood but that didn´t matter.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name "Jill! stop!" Claire was screaming "I don´t want to lose you too" She spoke desperately. Claire was with Sherry, I looked at them, she was right I needed to stop because first I wanted to be sure that they were going to be okay. "Next time you won´t be that lucky..." I spoke then I let myself fall.

Wesker ran to me and hold me, he was hurt too... "I´m sorry..." he spoke kindly "Don´t make me laugh... now you are worried..." I said and laughed weakly. He caressed my head "Don´t speak too much... I didn´t measured my force" He spoke I looked at him "Fuck... yu...you" I spoke and he laughed "You never change" that was the last thing I heard... I lost conscience.

**Claire´s POV**

Steve stayed in the prisioner´s cell to wait for Leon. I was worried about Jill so I decided to look for her while doing this I found Sherry, she was holding Jennifer, she saw me and entered a room leaving Jennifer inside. That happened before we arrived to the main hall.

Jill was now unconscious, I looked at Wesker angrily "So that´s talking to you?" I asked him, he hold Jill with his arms and looked at me with his malicious eyes "Claire, Claire, Claire... she began the fight" He said to me.

"I don´t believe you!" I yelled at him. He jumped down and began to walk where Sherry and I were, while he was walking all the people opened the way for him, like he was a king.

"I don´t care if you believe me or not, dear heart..." He spoke while passing between us.

"You´ll pay for that..." I muttered but he managed to hear me "We´ll see..." he laughed and then left with Jill

I felt again like I was about to explode but I calmed myself "Claire... are you alright?" Sherry asked me, I nooded and smiled at her "Sherry I think I am the one who must ask you that question" I muttered. "She looked at me with a confused face "Claire let´s get out of here" she said and took my hand.

We walked a lot but we finally arrived to a dinning room, we sat "Are you hungry?" Sherry asked me, I was looking at the big place "No... not really... anyway are you alright?" I spoke. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I looked at her blue eyes "I mean... all this time what happened to you?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh... since Leon and you left me I had been with a friend of my father and Wesker; he told me that Wesker was going to pay everything for me... school, meal... I met Wesker again when he arrived from a mission in Europe with Steve... or maybe it was in Antarctica? Anyway in that time Wesker took out the G-virus I had and did the same with T-Veronica of Steve, then he told me that Steve was going to take care of me. Steve told me that he met you, I was so happy about that. Finally I went to University and I guess those are the impotant things" she said. "So Steve told you about me..." I muttered.

I smiled "I´m glad that you didn´t suffer" I spoke, Sherry touched my hand "But we really miss you, Wesker was kind... but I wanted to be with you, you are like my big sister" she spoke sadly.

I standed up and hug her "Sherry... we can do that now" I said to her but the thought of Wesker appeared in my mind "But I cannot be with Wesker" I spoke.

"What if when he finish this, we left" She said. I looked at the floor "But I can´t let him win, I need to make him pay because of what he did to Chris..." I spoke sadly. Sherry looked at me with a serious face "Wesker has already won... his people are out there, we need to go on, I need you!" She spoke and started to cry.

Maybe Sherry was right, she was like me and I was like Chris, if she lose me she would feel like me after all I am not a teen anymore "Okay... I-I will never leave you" I spoke.

"Really?" she asked me a little more calmed "Yes" I answered her, she hug me more and said "Thank you Claire".

A few minutes passed and Sherry stopped hugging me "No! We need to go to the prisioner´s room, we are late!" She screamed and then we ran.

**Jill´s POV**

I opened my eyes, my head hurt like hell, I touched my head "Ouch..."

"Don´t touch your head..." I could hear Wesker´s cold voice, I realized that I was in his bedroom. "How are you feeling?" He asked me kindly. I laughed at his question.

"What´s so funny?" He asked, I sat and looked at him "I can´t believe that you´re worried about me... after all you were the one who kicked me..." I spoke hardly because of my laugh and pain.

He walked closer to me, I looked at him "Fuck y..." I couldn´t finish my word because he kissed me, I pushed him "You don´t have to do that" I spoke. Suddenly I felt like I was drunk, I think that was because of the effects of the medicine he gave me.

I was losing my control, I hoped that I wouldn´t do something weird and I began to speak again.

"When everything is stabilized you and I will fight again..." I spoke then he sat at my side "You really want that badly, don´t you?" He asked, I took his hand "But first you had to do me a lot of favors" I said.

He took my other hand "What favors?" he spoke somehow seductively, I got closer to him "Firstly I want your servant to be my servant..." I said, he nooded and became closer "Secondly, I want you to assure me that Leon and Claire will be safe and you won´t try to kill them if I died" I spoke while we got closer, our noses were touching "I´ll do that but you must tell them to not attack me... anything else?" He asked me, I nooded. He looked at me with his eyes full of desire.

"I want... I want you to fuck me..." I couldn´t believe that I was actually saying that... He smiled and began to kiss me, those kisses full of passion then he stopped "Wait... Jennifer is in here..." Wesker spoke. I smiled at him "Servant!" I screamed and in a few seconds he was standing in the entrance of the room.

"Please take care of Jenny and gave her to Sherry" I said to the servant who was still hurt, he nooded "And cure your wounds" I said and he nooded again, leaving the room with Jenny.

"Let´s continue" Wesker spoke. We kissed each other passionately again and again, he began to take my clothes off so did I; why was I doing this? I didn´t know, I just felt that I had to do so, after all it´s been a long time since I didn´t do this but the thought of fighting with him again was still inside my mind.

**Steve´s POV**

Leon and I were waiting for the girls to arrive, they really took their time because an hour had passed and there was no sign of them. I couldn´t believe that I was alone with Leon, I felt a litlle uncomfortable. I wondered if Leon and Claire were lovers but in that moment I didn´t want him to talk to me, yes I had to admit it I was jealous.

"So... you are a friend of Claire?" I asked, what a stupid question for someone who you didn´t talk to. Leon was playing with his knife "Yeah" he answered without looking to me.

"And... you took care of her all this time?" I asked again something stupid again. He stopped playing with the knife "His brother and all her friends took care of her" He answered, I was about to ask him if he took care of her but he spoke first "And I am in the part of her friends..."

"So you aren´t her boyfri..." I was about to ask and again he interrupted me again "No..." he spoke looking at me a little but angry.

I smiled "Ok, you don´t have to get angry" I said, he was about to say something when the girls came in.

"Sorry for been late" Sherry spoke, I didn´t give her a response because I lost myself watching Claire. She looked different she was smiling, she looked at me and smiled even more. I could hear Leon "There´s no problem".

I was still in my world with Claire when one of Wesker´s servant came in and gave Jenny to Sherry so I returned to reality.

"So why did you tell us to came here? Claire asked Sherry, I decided to answer her "To organize us, I mean what are we going to do" I finished talking.

"What are you talking about? you´re with Wesker..." Leon spoke, I looked at him "We are with none... after all this is Wesker´s world but our main goal was to reunite with you guys" I said and then I looked to Sherry.

"Yes, we are useless to Wesker because he completed his goal, we want to live free with you" Sherry spoke.

Leon looked at us as if we were insane "But... that`ll be letting Wesker win" he spoke angrily.

"He already won Leon..." Claire spoke sadly "We need to go on... and there´s a possibility that outside there is people like us" Sherry spoke, Claire looked at her "But you said..." she spoke and I interrupted her "We can find people like us, because we don´t know if the vaccines that Ada gave to you were the only ones... and we can find her too" I spoke.

"So in the future we would return the humanity that this world had lost" Claire said happily.

"And what about Jill?" Leon asked Claire "We will talk with her later" she answered. Leon asked worried "Is she with Wesker?" Sherry nooded "But don´t worry he won´t hurt her" she said.

I found an opportunity to talk with Claire again "Can we talk Claire?" I asked her, she looked at me "Of course" she answered smiling.

"Hey Sherry let´s go with Jill" Leon spoke, I smiled to him and told him inside my mind "thanks".

Leon and Sherry left the room.

"Steve I am so sorry again" Claire said to me. I touched her shoulder "Don´t worry I understand but my feelings won´t change" I spoke.

She took my hand and hug me "I thought I had lost you..." she muttered, I returned the hug "Claire I am so sorry" I said kindly.

She looked at me in the eyes and got closer "What are you doing?" I asked, I didn´t want to force her to do something that she didn´t want to do but she continued getting closer and finally our lips met. It was a romantic but short kiss.

Then she walked to the door "You have to win me again..." she spoke seductively, I smiled and blushed a lot and walked where she was "Let´s go with Leon and Sherry" She said.

**Jill´s POV**

We were nude in the bed, what I had with him was amazing, I kissed him in the cheek and he smiled.

Wesker sat on the bed "I need to arrange everything" He spoke while he was dressing.

I sat and looked at him "Yeah, you better do that because I don´t think that is great living inside burning buildings" I said and made him laugh "You can be sure of that" he said laughing.

I standed up and hug him "But you must remember your promise... our fight" I spoke seriously then I kissed him tenderly.

I left go of him "See you then..." He spoke and left the room. I dressed myself too and sat again when Sherry and Leon came in...

**Thanks again for everything! Please review! :)**


	9. Our final chance!

**I am so sorry because I didn´t update soon :( but I have been occupied with looking for an university (yey I am going to university!), with my volleyball games (yes I am a volleyball player!), playing electric bass and taking care of my papers for my visa!!! **

**Well today is my birthday!!!!!!!!!!! yey june 4!!!! and I am now 18!!!! and today I am going to see Metallica!!!!!! I hope u enjoy chapter 9! thanks to the ones who R & R I luv u!!!**

**Jill´s POV**

I was sitting on the bed when Leon and Sherry entered the room, I looked at them but I didn´t say a thing... I just kept my eyes on them.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked me worried, I standed up and smiled at him "Of course... anyway what are you doing here?" I spoke, Leon looked confuse and spoke "Looking for you... and we were going to tell you what are we going to do next, but let´s wait for Claire and Steve". He sat on a chair close to the door.

"You look different..." Sherry said to me with a malicious smile on her lips. I looked at her blushing.

"Eh... why did you say that?" I asked pretending that nothing happened, that young woman was curious as hell. If she finds out about what Wesker and I did Claire would kill me, Sherry opened her mouth "Don´t tell me that you and W..." but she was interrupted by Claire and Steve.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Claire spoke, I smiled at her "Don´t worry I am glad that you had arrived" I said to her nevousely.

Claire touched my forehead "Are you alright?" she asked me, Sherry began to laugh "Ye... yes" I answerd.

"Jill... it´s time to talk" Leon said to me and everyone became serious.

I pay attention to them and Leon started speaking again "We need to escape and find survivors, Sherry and Steve aren´t with Wesker" He finished.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked them, Claire and Steve nooded "We are planning to escape at midnight while Wesker is doing some reserch after all he wants Sherry and Steve no more and you´re the mother of his daughter so I don´t think he will attack us... for now..." Claire spoke.

I sighed and close my eyes then opened them "I can´t leave without killing him..." I spoke.

"Can´t you realize that he had won?" Steve spoke angrily "And you have Jenny..." Sherr said sadly.

"I need to do this..." I spoke trying not to let fall a single tear. Sherry standed up violently "I thought you fell in love with Wesker!" she yelled at me.

"What?" Claire and Leon asked angrily "I thought you loved my brother..." Claire spoke dissapointed.

"And I did... I mean, I still do love him" I said to her without looking at her.

"Do you love Wesker?" Sherry asked, I looked at her, I didn´t know what to say because I didn´t asked myself that; what I knew was that I love Chris "Can people love two men at the same time?" I thought.

"Do you?" Claire asked, all of them were looking at me as if I was guilty of the worst thing, all their concentration was on me.

"I... (I could feel their eyes) I... (I felt guilty) I don´t know..." I spoke, I couldn´t say a lie. Claire was angry, Steve hug her "This isn´t the time for this..." he said o her.

I walked were Clire was an touched her shoulder "Claire I´m sorry but don´t get me wrong I do love Chris, even in death, your brother... he was everything for me... my mission before I died was to kill Wesker and that had been my mission for ten years, he was my captain, please let me fight him..." I said to her.

Claire began to cry and hug me "So do I gave your permission?" I asked kindly, she nooded. I kissed her on the cheek "Thank you" I spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" Leon asked, I looked at him "Yes" I answered him. He smiled kindly "What´s your plan sweetheart?" He asked me again.

I couldn´t believe that he called me sweetheart, I let go of Claire who was calmed now and screamed "Servant!". In less than a second he appeared.

"Please, give Jenny to Sherry" I ordered kindly, he did what I said. I took off his shirt and everyone looked at me as if I were crazy.

The P30 device was on his chest, it was blue. I smiled at him "Everythng is going to be alright" I spoke, then I looked at Steve "Can you please restain him?" I said t him, he nooded and restain him.

I took the blue device and began to pull, my servant was screaming "A little more..." I spoke hardly and finally the device was no longer on his chest.

He was about to fell on the floor but Steve grabbed him in the air "Are you alright?" I asked him "Oh... yeah much better..." he spoke hardly.

"What´s your name?" Claire asked him "David" he answered. He standed up on his feet and looked at us "Thank you really, thanks a lot" he spoke

"Where are you from, David? Sherry asked him.

"I am from Canada but in a trip to Africa I was kidnapped by Excella Gionne" he answered.

"Do you have any relatives?" I asked him "No... not really, I was living in an orphanage then when I grew up I lived alone and worked on the military" He spoke sadly.

"How old are you?" I asked him, he kept silent for a while, it looked like he was thinking about his age "I am twenty five" he answered smiling, it looked that he was with the P30 a lot of years.

"Okay, I am glad that you´re free, now let´s organize ourselves" I spoke.

"First... Claire, I want you to take Jenny with you if something happens to me I want her to live with you guys" I spoke.

"Please don´t say that" Claire said to me, I gave her a sad smile; everyone looked very upset.

"After you take her, you must leave this place and leave England while I confront Wesker..." I said to them. They nooded.

"We have thirty minutes..." Sherry spoke and gave Jenny to me.

In that moment I kept my eyes on Jenny. If I die I would never see her again. She was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen. I hug her, she was so little... Jenny just looked at me and suddenly she smiled. I felt a tear in my eye "I love you Jenny, I know that you´ll be a great woman" I said to her kindly.

"Jill..." I heard Claire saying my name, I looked at her "Claire, please don´t be sad, this is for all the people that died, for S.T.A.R.S., for Chris" I said to her. Claire hug me and I returned the hug "Okay..." she spoke.

"It´s time to go..." Sherry spoke, I standed up and gave Jenny to Sherry then I kissed Jenny in the forehead.

"I´ll go first, Claire and Steve you will go second and David with Sherry go third" Leon spoke and they nooded.

"Leon, I leave it to you take care of everybody" I said to him and gave him a magnum .357 "Thanks, I´ll protect them" he spoke.

"Steve and David, take care of Claire, Jenny and Sherry" I spoke and they nooded.

"C´mon Claire!" Steve said to Claire while he took out two gold lugars, she smiled and took out her bowgun.

"I´ll take care of you pretty" David said to Sherry while he took out a shotgun, Sherry blushed "Thank you" she said holding Jenny. They left the room but no before giving me looks of hope and faith.

"Let´s take care of business!" I screamed to myself and left the room running to the opposite direction that Claire and the others took.

I arrived where Wesker was, he was testing on one of the survivor, it looked that he injected him with uroboros for second time, and he accepted uroboros " You must arrange everything, where you´re going to live and all that stuff... after all you´re worthy..." Wesker said to him, and the survivor left.

"Wesker..." I spoke "So... the time has arrived" he spoke smiling, an alarm beag to make noise and Wesker´s mobile began to sound.

"What?" he answered his mobile, he walked a little "The hosts are escaping... with my child?" he spoke and looked at me "No, don´t touch them, I will go later" he spoke again.

"But you had to defeat me first!" I yelled at him and ran where he was.

He took out his samurai edge...

**Please review!!!!!!! and be happy!!!**


	10. Our last fight!

**Well here is the last chapter!!! I am so sorry for the delay update but I wanted this to be great I hope you like it :D if not i would cry, I am so happy for the ones who reviewed I luv all you guys without you I wouldn´t write this, thanks to Divine Arion, Drackwolf, shadownip, cynder097, , Rafafan91, and all the ones who reviewed through all the chapters!! You always made my day!!!!!!!! You rock!**

**Please R&R**

**Leon´s POV**

Something really strange happened, none of our enemies attacked us. We kept running.

"Why aren´t they attacking us?" Claire asked.

"I don´t know but don´t let your guard down" I said to her.

Those uroboros men and women looked at us with angry faces. Suddenly we could hear one of them speaking "Wesker told us to not attack them" A man said to a woman that wanted to go after us "But they are running away with his daughter!" the woman replied.

"Wait" I said to my friends, we stopped "What happened Leon?" Steve asked me "I can assure you that they are blocking the doors..." I spoke.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked "Yes! We had no time to loose, Wesker might go after us!" Sherry spoke.

"We need to split up..." I said "But..." Claire muttered "Claire, you heard Sherry we had to escape now or never and as soon as possible" I said to her.

"So what´s the plan captain?" Steve asked me "Captain?" I thought. "Sherry and David will come with me, you and Claire will go together so... we check the two exit doors if the doors are surrounded by those persons, we´ll meet again in five minutes... now go" I spoke and they nooded.

Steve and Claire ran to the right, first Claire then Steve. I looked at Steve "Hey!" I shouted and he looked at me "Take care of her" I said to him, he nooded and followed Claire.

**Claire´s POV**

"Run Steve run!" I screamed at him " Ok, ok!" he spoke.

While we ran, a lot of people appeared, the more we ran the more people, some of they were laughing, others talking about us but none of them tried to attack us.

"Claire..." Steve spoke, I looked at him while running and then I returned my head to the front "Yes?" I asked.

He smirked "You have a nice ass" he said, I laughed "You are a perv, you ittle idiot..." I spoke.

We were almost where the exit door was so we ran faster but when we arrived a lot of uroboros persons were waiting for us.

"You´re not going anywhere, Wesker told us to stop you!" one of them spoke.

"I am going to blow your brains!" Steve shouted and began to shoot. The man who spoke laughed and dogded all the bullets.

"Steve stop!" I screamed at him, suddenly the man who dogded jumped at Steve but was stopped by another man "Mr. Wesker told us to not attack" he spoke making the other man stop his action.

"Steve, we had to return with Leon and the others to see if they had better luck... please don´t do that again" I said to him.

"I am sorry Claire..." Steve said to me and we left the place.

**Leon´s POV**

"Everyone is blocking our escape routes!" Sherry shouted, she was right those Wesker´s people were blocking the door. "I had to think about something before it is too late" I thought.

"Calm down Sherry, we´ll find a way... let´s see if Claire and Steve found something" I spoke.

"I hope you are right" Sherry muttered.

We kept silent when Claire and Steve arrived.

"Leon!" Claire shouted.

"Find anything?" I asked them.

"No, those bastards were blocking the door..." Steve answered angrily.

"That means that they are blocking all the doors or escape routes that lead us to the outside" Sherry spoke sadly.

"You don´t remember another way of getting out?" Claire asked to Sherry and Steve.

"Like Sherry said... they are probably blocking those places" Steve answered her.

"I guess that we had to fight them" I spoke.

"No way... it´s useless they are like Wesker..." Claire said to me.

But maybe if Steve, David and I attack them Sherry and Claire will have time to escape. I was about to tell them my idea when David interrupted me.

"We can escape through Wesker´s lab" David spoke coldly.

"But I thought it was sealed" Sherry said. David smiled at her.

"Pretty, he kept that as a secret, but me... because I was his servant I went with him to his lab and I remember an exit door" David said to Sherry, she blushed.

"So we have a plan, let´s move!" I said to everyone and we ran again to our new destination.

**Jill´s POV**

Wesker ran right where I was with his handgun on hand, he was so fast, but somehow everything looked so slow to me.

"There is no turning back..." I thought, here I was with nothing to loose, maybe nothing to win "But what about Jenny?" I asked myself, was I scared?

"You had to do this, he killed Chris, he had killed everyone you had loved!" I thought again.

I moved to the left feeling the breeze Wesker made while running. I shot at him two times, he dogded and jumped behind me.

If I could see my face I wouldn´t recognize me... where was all my courage? I didn´t try to attack him "coward..." I muttered to myself.

Wesker hit me with his hand, sending me flying a few meters.

"What happened, a few hours ago you were about to kill me and now you are hesitating?" Wesker asked.

I looked at him "Hesitating?" I asked to none. Perhaps he´s right, but why?

I standed up when he shot three times, I dogded his bullets then he ran and grabbed me from my neck.

"I can´t do this alone!" I cried inside myself while struggled to get free.

"Don´t act like this, you are not weak..." Wesker spoke coldly.

But I wasn´t like Wesker, am I? I loved Chris and I had sex with his enemy... our enemy but I didn´t feel any regret.

I kicked him in the stomach and landed on my feet. "No, I am not weak I am worst Wesker... I am a coward, I am scared of death" I spoke angrily.

"Really?" Wesker asked with sarcasm.

"Don´t laugh at me... please" I said to him.

We shot at the same time, his bullet left a scratch on my left elbow, he dogded everything.

"A long time ago I always got angry because it looked like all this fight was between you and Chris, man vs man, I felt unimportant... but I am a woman so I think is different what you feel about me is different from what you felt about Chris and viceversa..." I said to him.

"So, what now dear? Don´t tell me that you don´t want to fight anymore..." he spoke and I interrupted him "Ha, I still had to revenge my partner what I tried to say is that as a woman I think... I... I had fallen in love with you and as a soldier I had to defeat you" I said and smiled.

"Bittersweet..." He spoke smiling.

"Mph, enough talk... I won´t do my childish speaking again... sorry" I said to him.

He smiled and walked where I was, then he kissed me tenderly on the lips, caressing my cheek.

"We´ll see who is the best, well not the best maybe who had better abilities or luck..." he spoke. We smiled.

I walked far away from him and looked at him again "Show me what you are made of Albert..." I said.

"Albert?" He asked and smiled.

I ran where he was "This is for Chris and for me!" I shouted.

**Claire´s POV**

David went to the front and Leon was protecting Sherry.

"Here in the basement!" David shouted, thankfully there weren´t any uroboros people. David opened a door with a card key.

"Get inside David!" Leon spoke and David entered through the door.

"Sherry you go next" I said to her, she nooded and hug Jenny harder. I looked to where we came from, I was so worried about Jill. I wanted to go with her and take her with us but if she didn´t want that then I could only take care of her daughter.

"Claire, c´mon!" Steve shouted.

"What are you waiting for?" Leon asked me.

"Sorry... let´s go" I spoke and entered through the basement´s door which lock after I entered.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me kindly and at the same time worried. I didn´t want to worry anyone, we had to escape and I didn´t want to slow them with my things.

"I am fine, don´t worry about me" I answered smiling.

"This place is huge" I heard Leon speaking, Steve and I joined him again.

"Looks like Wesker didn´t loose his time in this lab" I spoke and walked looking at everywhere, it was full of tubes with things inside.

"Claire wait, stay close to the group" Leon said to me.

"Alright, alright" I spoke with some sarcasm, Leon rolled his eyes making Steve laugh.

"Hey guys, this way" David said to us so we followed him.

The place was getting darker so we turned on our gun´s light except for Sherry who took out a little lantern.

"Pretty, stay close to me" David said to Sherry. She nooded.

A strange silence covered the room making me to feel nervous "Something is wrong... really wrong with this place" I spoke.

"So I am not the only one who think that" Leon said with a serious face. We kept walking.

"Maybe is just your imagination guys..." Steve spoke with a nervous voice. Suddenly a weird smell went through my nose.

"What the hell is that" I spoke covering my nose.

"I don´t know... hey David what did Wesker make in here?" Leon spoke. Jennifer began to cry.

"Experiments... you know, on humans, sometimes animals and plants" David spoke while Sherry tried to calm Jenny.

"Hu...mans?" I asked, David nooded. "They could be zombies or worst... T..." I thought when David spoke again.

"I think he named them Ty..." he couldn´t finish because Steve fell on the floor.

"Steve are you alright?" I asked and helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, I am okay but this made me fell" Steve spoke and put his light on what made him fell.

"It´s a leg... a really ugly leg..." Steve said. "A zombie?" I asked inside myself.

We followed the leg with our eyes, a torso appeared, weird claws, horrible face... like two meters of height.

"Tyrant!" Leon, Steve, Sherry and I screamed in unison.

"Yeah that was the name!" David shouted happily.

Just as I feared the tyrant began to awake because of Jenny´s cry.

"Calm down, calm down" Sherry muttered to Jenny to stop her cry but it was too late.

I grabbed Steve´s arm and ran away from the monster.

"David, take care of Sherry and Jenny!" Leon shouted, the tyrant followed him because of his shout.

"Leon! watch out!" I screamed and shot at the horrible monster who was about to impale Leon, fortunately he dogded the claw.

The tyrant went after us. "Steve stay here I will run to that corner" I said to him and ran.

"Claire no!" Steve screamed.

I could feel it running after me then I heard that Steve and Leon were shooting at it. I did the same when I was far from it.

"It is the strongest tyrant I had ever encountered!" I spoke while shooting.

"Yes... and I am running out of ammo" Steve spoke.

"He is running again... move! everyone!" Leon shouted. I ran where Leon was, Leon where Steve was, and Steve where I was.

"He must have a weakness!" I spoke and shot to it´s face, chest, everywhere.

"It is the tyrant´s right eye!" Steve shouted "Shoot there!" Leon and I nooded.

I took out some explosive bolts and put them on my bowgun. "This come in handy..." I muttered.

The monster tried to attack me but I dogded him and put my knfe on his big right eye, Leon shot at it so it followed him.

"Steve take this!" David shouted and gave his shotgun to him in exchange of his lugers, Steve smiled at him "Thanks" he spoke.

"Shit I had no more ammo!" Leon spoke while putting his knife on it´s right eye too.

"Come here you ugly monster!" Steve yelled at the tyrant and shot at it. The tyrant went after him.

It attacked Steve with his calws.

"Steve!" I screamed but the tyrant managed to hurt Steve´s chest.

"No!" I shouted and Steve shot at the tyrant on it´s face then he put his knife on it´s eye.

I shot at it and it came after me again but instead of running I kept shooting at it´s eye.

The tyrant was coming closer but I didn´t move.

"Claire run!" I heard Steve and Leon screaming in unison.

Mere meters separated me from the monster. "Shoot, shoot shoot" I muttered. He was about to hit me.

"Claire!" Steve, Leon even Sherry screamed.

I closed my eyes and shot my last bolt then the tyrant fell. I opened my eyes and looked at it, It was covered with brown-red blood.

"That was a close one..." I muttered, I felt a hand on my arm and raised me up.

"Don´t you ever scare me like that again" Steve said to me. I smiled at him.

"It is finally dead, you can argue with me later but first let´s get out of here" I spoke kindly.

"This way I found the exit!" David shouted.

Steve and I looked at each other smiling "Let´s go" I said to him and he nooded. We followed David and he was opening a great metal door.

"What are we going to do out there?" I asked.

"I used the radio to contact any good survivor, a non-infected survivor because I was worried about Jenny" Sherry spoke.

"And?" Leon asked and we looked at Sherry who was smiling.

"I found someone who was asking for Leon!" Sherry said.

"Me?" Leon asked confused.

"So..." I spoke. "We just had to go to Dick´s house, in there will be a helicopter... (she looked at her watch) in about ten minutes!" Sherry said happily.

"Okay team we must go to our car and leave this place!" Leon shouted. We nooded and got to the outside.

When we got out we could see uroboros people fighting against uroboros monsters.

"Shit if any of those people saw us we will fail..." Leon spoke angrily. The car was close, like fifty meters and a lot of trash, parts of building and corpses were all over the street.

"We can use those to hide" I spoke.

"I´ll go first and tell you when to move" Leon said to us.

"Sherry you are going next with David" I said to her and she nooded nervousely.

"We´ll be fine, we are going to make it" David said to Sherry kindly and she nooded again. "Thanks" She spoke.

"And I guess we´ll go next..." Steve spoke and I looked at him "Yes... are you scared mister? I asked him.

"No way, I just thought that you could be scared" he answered smiling.

"Here I go" Leon muttered and ran, covering with all that was on the way. Sometimes he stopped and looked if the uroboros were looking at this way but he kept running. Finally he arrived to our car.

Leon looked at David and Sherry moving his hand telling them to move, they nooded and move to his direction, they managed to make their way to the car.

"It´s our turn" I spoke.

Leon moved his hand and I felt shivers in my spine.

"Let´s go Steve..." I said to him.

Leon told us to wait so we hid behind some corpses. Suddenly Leon´s face looked scared and we heard footsteps close to us.

"Shit" I thought and put my hand on Steve´s mouth. I didn´t move my eyes from Leon.

"I heard something..." A black man spoke, I could felt that he was about to see us when we heard something else... like growls.

The corpses began to transform into uroboros...

"Another bastard!" the man shouted and ran where his friends were. We ran as fast as we could to our car, fortunately none saw us.

"I thought we were more than dead!" I spoke and hug Steve, he blushed "But we are fine" he spoke nervousely.

"We had five minutes!" Sherry shouted and Leon drove like crazy.

David hug Sherry, she was jumping all over the car because of the movement of the car "Thanks" She spoke blushing.

For a few moments we could be safe...

**Jill´s POV**

The fight finally began, I took out my knife with my left hand and tried to attack at Wesker´s face, he dogded and shot. I didn´t know how but I dogded his bullets.

I jumped backward and shot at him three times and again he dogded. He ran at me and tried to punch me but I grabbed his hand and kicked him on his chest.

"C´mon Wesker!" I shouted, he smirked and in less than a second he grabbed my leg and sent me flying, I tried to win control of my body on the air and when I could do it Wesker jumped and kicked my stomach. Blood escape from my mouth and air from my lungs. I fell on the floor hitting my back. There was no time to rest and I rolled to the front.

Wesker hit the floor with his hand and the floor broke "That could be my body" I thought and shot at him.

A lot of dust covered the place, so I couldn´t see if I hit him. "Stop moving or you are dead" I thought and ran to the left, looking for a place where I could see, I found one suddenly I felt an extremely hot sensation on my right leg "Ahh!" I cried, that hurt like hell "He hit me! but where is he?" I thought.

"I won´t hesitate Jill, remember this our final fight so you should pray because you are going to die" he spoke. I looked everywhere and I found him, he was just a few meters behind me "What?" I muttered.

I felt anger growing inside my body "The one who should pray must be you!" I shouted and ran where he was, he moved to the left so fast and kicked me again but I grabbed his leg and looked at him "Hell... that´s the place where you belong!" I spoke angrily and shot at his chest with my free hand.

I could feel the strenght inside my body, I let go of his leg and kicked his face making him to almost fell so I kicked him again with my other leg.

He hit me with his hand on my chest but I managed to kick him again. We were about to do another attack when a big uroboros monster broke the floor and appeared between us.

We jumped backward and dogded it´s tentacles.

"What´s happening, why is it attacking me?!" Wesker asked angrily. One of his men appeared on the balcony "Somehow this monsters entered, they are out of control!" he shouted.

Then a woman´s voice could be heard all over the place "Hi there Wesker, I hope you are having fun with my little present hahaha you may be asking why are they attacking you, that´s because we put the T and G virus on it so it loose control and it want to attack you but don´t worry a self-destruct system will be activated... and all the doors, windows... all the place is sealed, those monsters will die and you too! hahaha, see you in hell!" the woman finished.

"I recognize that voice" Wesker spoke.

"Sir! they did something to the building, it can´t be broken!" the man spoke. A tentacle impaled him.

"I think they aren´t as powerful as Wesker" I thought. Suddenly an alarm sounded with the very known voice "The self-destruct system has been activated all personal evacuate immediately".

"Ada, you´ll pay for that!" Wesker spoke. "Ada Wong huh?" I thought and smiled.

"Hey captain, our fight isn´t over yet" I spoke and he looked at me. "Captain? You are right..." He spoke and smirked. I dogded all the tentacles of the now huge monster and Wesker did the same.

"Eat this" I spoke while shooting. With the monster on the way, Wesker wasn´t fast, the problem was that I wasn´t too. We jumped and kicked each other, I couldn´t let myself fell because the monster was covering all the main hall´s floor. I jumped with the help of it´s tentacles, Wesker too.

I grabbed him from the chest and hit him with my knee and jumped again but he shot me in my shoulder "You son of a..." I muttered trying to calm my pain. I couldn´t stay any longer in that room because of the monster so I jumped to the balcony and shot Wesker who jumped too.

I ran outside the big room and ran looking for a good place, a secure place, Wesker was following me. While I ran, I could see all Wesker´s people been impaled and absorbed by the uroboros.

I arrived to Wesker´s room, I couldn´t go any further so I entered his room. I jumped the bed and prepared for Wesker to enter.

He entered. "Thirty seconds until detonation" The voice spoke.

"We had no time to waste!" I shouted and he smirked then he jumped where I was. The uroboros was trying to enter the room but it didn´t matter so we kept fighting.

I ran out of bullets but I managed to shot him on the head, he ran out of ammo too.

We were now on his bathroom and heard "Five" he was so close to me, "Four" I put my knife inside his throat, and could hear a sound of pain, "Three" he put his hand through my chest, I could feel his blood on my hand and my blood all over my body "Two" the uroboros was breaking the bathroom´s door, we fell and I hug him, with his free hand he hug me too "One" our lips conected to a kiss, I could feel how life was abandoning me... the uroboros broke the door but it didn´t touch us...

"Zero" Everything turned black...

"Death... what´s the meaning of that word?"

Images of S.T.A.R.S., my father, Chris, Claire, Leon, Wesker, all my friends appeared... I laughed.

**Leon´s POV**

We finally arrived to the house and ran to the garden, we could see a helicopter with some people we knew.

A woman with a man ran where we were and helped us to get on. "Rebecca? Billy?" Claire asked smiling, Rebecca nooded and helped Sherry with Jenny.

"C´mon!" Billy shouted. We climbed up the mini stairs, first Sherry, then David, Claire next then Steve. Rebecca and Billy climbed next.

I smiled and climbed too when a hand grabbed my hand, a very delicate hand I looked at a woman with a red shirt with black jeans and high-heels.

"Ada?" I asked. She smiled at me and nooded "Leon... I found you" She spoke.

"Barry, you too?" I heard Claire´s voice. The pilot was Barry Burton "Hi guys" he spoke smiling.

"Are you the only survivor?" Sherry asked "No sweetie, there are many more on a little island" Rebecca spoke while working on Steve´s wounds.

They asked us about Chris, Jill and Wesker, they heard our sad answers. Ada told us everything she knew... We flew to our new destiny, with new hopes and dreams.

**Epilogue: Stardust´s POV  
**

The years passed, Jennifer was now ten years old, she became a very intelligent and beautiful girl. She learned about her parents, Sherry told her that her father loved her and of course her mother too.

Steve and Claire got married and had two children, Kathy and Kevin, they lived happily.

Ada and Leon stayed close, too close, that´s all you need to know.

David married Sherry and she gave birth to a boy, she named him William in memory of her deceased father.

A lot of memorials were made for their fallen brothers: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone and many others.

The uroboros was being neutralized but not completely... It could take fifty years or more for that.

None knew what happened to Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker that kept as a mystery because no body was found... once again...

_**The End... I think.**_

**Well that´s it my longest chapter and the final chapter, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. And again thanks for everything, everyone thanks!!!! See you in another story with our beloved characters of RE. If you had any ideas for another story of whoever you want, on any situation that you want me to wrote let me know because I don´t know hehehehehe I had in mind something about Chris/Jill and of course something about Wesker!!!!!!! yay! Well see ya, Ciao!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
